User blog:Valentin girl/The story of the princesses and the queens
The story begans with the usual beginings. Once upon a time.......... There was a Queen and a Princess from Arendelle. They were sisters, they love eatch other. One was afraid to show her the power and one was sad, because she didn't saw her sister more. But when the sisters came together, they were always, from that day forward, together at last. One day, the sisters took of, for a vacation, but they didn't knew what is coming to them. As they were having their time of their life (On the beach, playing volleyball) , they heard a call for help in the woods. They ran towards the sand and into the forest. When they were runing, they could still hear the call, shouthing frew the thick forest and the voice belong to a female. The voice was going louder and louder, when they finally made it. A girl with wavy long red hair, name as Merida was stuck in one of the hunters (that were hunting for animals) traps - the rope. She was hanging upside down, when she saw the girls. >>Hey! Hey, you two! Can you please help me?<< asked Merida. >>Of course we will help you<< said one of the sisters, that had two braids on each side and was named Anna. She goes to the big, strong tree, that had the rope, that was used for hunting and she unties it. Merida fell down on the forest's ground, where she was saved by the tree's leafes. Then she slowly picks her up, looking at the sisters. >>Thank you<<. >>What's your name?<< ask Anna. >>I'm Merida. I'm the princess of DunBroch<<. >>Your a princess?<< asks Elsa, that had her hair tied in a braid. >>Yes. I'm a princess<<. >>Were princesses to! Well a princess and a quenn. My name is Anna. This is my sister Elsa, she's the queen of Arendelle<< said Anna. Merida looks at the girls, with a shocking face. >>Your a queen?<< askes Merida at Elsa, when she quickly bows to her. >>Oh, I'm very sorry, your hinesse<<. >>No, you don't have to bow to me. Please stand up<< said Elsa to Merida, and Merida slowly stoods up. >>W-why did you came here at the first thing, your hinesses?<< asks Merida the sisters. >>Please, if you will, you can say our name. And the reason was, that we came here for a vacation, until we heard you shouthing for help<< answers Elsa. >>What were you doing here?<< asks Anna. >>Well...I went to find the other princesses, because I heard that they were all captured by their evil villains<<. >>Oh no, that's sounds terrible!<< said Anna in a shock. >>We can help you<< said Elsa quickly. >>Really?<< asks Merida, that was almost starting to laugh. >>Do you have any weapons? Do you use them?<< asks Merida. >>Unfortunally, we don't have any kind of weapons... but Elsa has ice powers<< said Anna to Merida. >>Show her Elsa<<. Then Elsa raises her hand and stretches it, when out of her opened hand came somekind of a blue power. It was shaping into a little snowman and when it was done, she shows it to Merida. >>Now... can we help you?<< asks Elsa, when she was looking at Merida with a smiling face. Merida couldn't believe her eyes, but she decide, that she will need help and all three of them went to save the princesses all over the world. At first, the princesses went towards Rapunzel in her big tower. The girls were hiding in the bushes and had their normal clothes on. >>Ok, I will get Rapunzel from Mother Gothel<< said Merida. >>What about Eugene? Rapunzel's husband?<< asks Anna. >>Ok, then if Eugene is in the tower, you girls can assist me<< answers Merida. >>We will cover you<< said Elsa, when they all look at each other, smile and they ran towards the grass and near the tower. Merida starts climbing up, with the help of her arrows. When she came up to the balcony, she looks back and saw Anna and Elsa on a icy straight surface. >>It's a great and fast ride<< said Elsa, when the sisters came down to the balcony. They went inside to the dark room, where no one was seen. >>Rapunzel! I found Rapunzel!<< said Anna. >>Where?!<< asks Merida and Elsa at the same time. Anna points at the darkness, where there was a object standing. >>There!<<. >>Anna, that is your reflection. It's a mirror<< said Merida. >>Really? I thought it reminded me of some one that was hot<<, then Anna stands some feet away from the mirror, making some goffy faces, when the other two were giggling. Then suddenly, they heard a mumbeling noise and all three were prepared for a fight. >>What was that? Was that Rapunzel?<< asks Elsa, Merida. >>I don't know. But I think we are going to find out<<. The three girls, were very tightly together, looking at each others side if anyone or if they would see anything at their side. They were all in shock, when the lights came on and all saw Rapunzel, with a rug around her mouth and some chains around her hands. >>Rapunzel!<< shouthed all three, when a dark shadow came towards the chained princess. It was Mother Gothel. >>So, what are you three? Her saviours?<<. >>As the matter of a fact, yes, we are<< said Anna. >>And you three, think, that you will defeat me? Mother Gothel?<<. >>Yes, we are<< said Merida, when Gothel laughs. Merida prepares her bow and arrow and aims at Gothel. >>Do you think we are joking old lady?<< asks Merida, while she was looking at Gothel with her angry eyes, that were spreading fire inside. Gothel looks at the girl and slowly came towards. >>Do you want to kill me girly? Well here I am. Kill me<<. >>Merida, don't kill her, your not a killer. Don't listen to her<< said Elsa, that was on her left side, looking at her with her frightning face, while Gothel was just standing there with her big smile. >>I'm not gonna kill her..<< said Merida, when she lets go of the arrow and it flew up, towards Gothel's dress. In a second Gothel was with her back hanging on the white painted wall, with a arrow above her shoulder. It didn't hurt Gothel, because the arrow went frew a part of her shoulder dark blue dress, that she was wearing. >>Nice shot!<< said Anna, while Merida made a smile. >>Thanks<< and puts down her bow. The girls went towards Rapunzel and free her, with the help of a bit of ice. Rapunzel was free as she thanks them for her rescue. >>Now what?<< asks Rapunzel, the all mighty three heroiness. >>We heard, that the princesses around the world are in great danger. We are going to save them. You can come with us if you want to<< said Anna. Rapunzel looks at them and made a smile. >>Okay. I will join you. Just let me get my frying pan<<. >>Your frying pan?<< asks Merida. >>Your weapon is a frying pan?<<. >>And it's really a good one too. It helps me<< said Rapunzel. They all agree and together, they went towards the world, freeing the other princesses (Jasmine, Megara, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Aourora, Snow white, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Ariel, Mulan, Alice, Belle, Tiana, Vanellope, Jane, Giselle, Wendy, Eilonwy, Kida, Esmeralda), that were captured and all of them join forces. When they were all saved as they talk to each other, they became friends with one and other. They stayed in the biggest castle, without their princ's charmings. Together they were stronger, mightier and talketiver. And they all came out with a new name group. They name themselfs: The Kingdom Princesses. Category:Blog posts